


Cuddles.

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hope, Long-Distance Relationship, Melancholy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Yet another poem. I'm feeling extra rhymey lately.
Kudos: 1





	Cuddles.

I sleep with my phone tucked close to my face.  
Sometimes a shirt, but no pants on my waist.  
I leave my hair up and forget to take it down.  
So in the morning it's loose and flopping around.  
I often get cold, so I pile on all my blankets.  
I wake having pushed them off in dreams of my regrets.  
I rest on my side or my belly or my hips.  
But only on my back if exhaustion really hits.   
Sometimes I dream that you're laying here with me.  
I sleep light and will wake if my phone vibrates loudly.   
I dream of when I won't need it because you won't be away.  
But until then, I sleep with my phone tucked close to my face.


End file.
